brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:MOS/External character links
__TOC__ There seems to be a bit of an increase lately in adding character information to minifigures or figures which doesn't necessarily have to do with LEGO. I've been thinking of doing something similar to what suggested to me recently- have external links on BIONICLE pages which would give more in-depth character information on a relevant wiki. I was thinking about this for maybe Star Wars and Harry Potter minfigures too (and other licensed themes). So I was wondering what others thought about this, and whether we should do this and make some sort of template for external wiki links, eg putting something like on say C-3PO's page which would come up with * C-3PO on Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki Or a template for any wiki like where the first part would be the domain name, and the second part the name of the wiki. I've made a template like this before on other wikis, so I know they're fairly simple to make, but it's just an idea :) 08:05, 21 August 2009 (UTC) 08:05, 21 August 2009 (UTC) # User:Nerfblasterpro (I think also Lego Star Wars wiki and Wookepedia) # 04:43, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments Create a template for these external links as mentioned above (+3) Support # 08:05, 21 August 2009 (UTC) # 15:04, 21 August 2009 (UTC) # 04:43, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments }} 22:08, September 15, 2009 (UTC) # This could get kind of complicated. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 11:04, October 17, 2009 (UTC) # 04:43, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Comments }} General Discussion * I've created (see the usage section on how it works, and feel free to suggest a better name for this), and have an example of it on C-3PO. I was wondering now which wikis we should link to according to the article (suggestions with voting below) 09:41, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Category:Votes in progress Suggestions for which wikis to link to for character information 09:41, September 4, 2009 (UTC) # 05:33, September 6, 2009 (UTC) # 07:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments }} minifigures: Harry Potter Wiki Support # 09:41, September 4, 2009 (UTC) # 05:33, September 6, 2009 (UTC) # 07:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments }} minifigures: Indiana Jones Wiki (+5) Support # Appears to be an ok source for Indy info. 05:33, September 6, 2009 (UTC) # -- 22:07, September 15, 2009 (UTC) # Not a bad wiki. Linking will help make it better! 16:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) # Per Captain Rex and NXT. 19:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC) #Per above. 21:29, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments * I haven't had any experiences with the Indiana Jones Wiki, so I don't know how active it is and whether we should be linking to it 09:41, September 4, 2009 (UTC) * Now, is this the LEGO Indiana Jones wiki? Because I know that one is inactive. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 11:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ** No, it's for the actual Indy - not LEGO) 04:54, October 29, 2009 (UTC) }} 22:07, September 15, 2009 (UTC) # 02:50, September 16, 2009 (UTC) # [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk) 23:14, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments }} 12:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) # - 21:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) # Per NHL. 18:36, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments }} 02:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC) # 18:28, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments Batman minifigures: DC Comics Database (+3) Support # 18:28, January 27, 2012 (UTC) # 03:35, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments * Note: there is a batman.wikia.com (and spiderman.wikia.com). However, the two wikis nominated seem to be a lot bigger and have more detailed articles. Just my opinion though, feel free to set up an opposing nom. 02:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Cars characters: Pixar Wiki (+3) Support # 02:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC) # 18:28, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments Toy Story minifigures: Pixar Wiki (+3) Support # 02:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC) # 18:28, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments * Seems the Pixar Wiki is the main one that covers the above two themes. 02:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Lord of the Rings: Lord of the Rings (+3) Support # 01:27, January 27, 2012 (UTC) # 18:28, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments * Seems OK. 01:27, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Marvel: Marvel Comics Database (+3) Support # 01:27, January 27, 2012 (UTC) # 18:28, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments DC Universe: DC Comics Database (+3) Support # 01:27, January 27, 2012 (UTC) # 18:28, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments * I'd support all the above, but am too lazy to type that into all the above. - CJC 18:26, January 27, 2012 (UTC) }}